


Day 46

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for the lateness of the lithp, and the formatting...had a much needed few hours off...teething child...yay....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 46

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lateness of the lithp, and the formatting...had a much needed few hours off...teething child...yay....

"Four floors up. That’s why they think they’re safe. Put a chain across the door and bolt it shut; think they’re impregnable."

"They don’t reckon for one second that there’s another way in."

"I don't understand."

"You’re dealing with a killer who can climb."

"What are you doing?"

"He clings to the walls like an insect."

Spiderman? Oy...

"That's how he got in."

"What?!"

"Climbed up the side of the walls, ran along the roof, dropped in through this skylight."

"You’re not serious! Like Spiderman?(!)"

"He scaled six floors of a Docklands apartment building, jumped the balcony to kill Van Coon."

"Oh, ho-hold on!"

"And of course that’s how he got into the bank. He ran along the window ledge and onto the terrace."

"We have to find out what connects these two men."

Black lotus flower?..Books? Lots of books...Library?

***

"Date stamped on the book is the same day that he died."

Shit.

"Sherlock."

Right as usual...same symbols...great...we are going after Spiderman.

***

"So, the killer goes to the bank, leaves a threatening cipher for Van Coon; Van Coon panics, returns to his apartment, locks himself in."

"Hours later, he dies."

"The killer finds Lukis at the library; he writes the cipher on the shelf where he knows it’ll be seen; Lukis goes home." 

"Late that night, he dies too."

"Why did they die, Sherlock?"

"Only the cipher can tell us."

***

"The world’s run on codes and ciphers, John. From the million-pound security system at the bank, to the PIN machine you took exception to, cryptography inhabits our every waking moment. "

"Yes, okay, but..."

"...but it’s all computer-generated: electronic codes, electronic ciphering methods. This is different. It’s an ancient device. Modern code-breaking methods won’t unravel it."

***

"Where are we headed?"

"I need some advithhe."

advice??? 

"What???! You need-"

"You heard me perfectly...I'm not repeating myself."

"You need advice?"

"On painting, yes. I need to talk to an expert."


End file.
